


How to Summon a Friend

by darkdream253



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Dark Magic, Demon Deals, Demon Summoning, Demons, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 08:36:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16657750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkdream253/pseuds/darkdream253
Summary: Tim Drake has never really fit in with people. He just wants a friend who will respect him. Jason Todd is a demon who just came to fuck shit up. He wasn't expecting to make friends instead. Neither of them got exactly what they wanted.





	How to Summon a Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally meant to be just for JayTim week on Tumblr, but it became a much bigger project than I wanted. You can find this first chapter on Tumblr under the username darkdreamer253, but the rest of the chapters will only be posted here.

“Jesus Christ, kid, are you fucking serious?” Jason is still trying to wrap his head around the whole thing. He was brought back to the land of mortals by a summoning spell, only to learn that his 'master’ doesn't need him to kill anyone or ask for anything. 'Just wanted a friend’ were the exact words that came from his mouth.

“You do realize that summoning a demon to make friends is just about the stupidest fucking thing you could do, right?”

The kid seemed to be aware now at least as he refused to look Jason in the eyes. “There's no one here who likes me. I just… I don't know, I thought it was a good idea at the time.”

Jason could see why he might be unpopular. The kid was short and scrawny looking, hiding muscles that most kids his age wouldn't see. He looked like the bookish type, which probably didn't help. The room around him was full of books and electronics. Not exactly attracting the best attention, Jason couldn't help but think.

However, the kid didn't look that old. Jason's form he used for visits to the mortal realm probably didn't look that much older. This kid still had a whole life ahead of him, why would he summon a demon for something like making friends?

“Look, kid, I usually come here to fuck shit up, not make people like you. Yeah, I've done a few contracts where some scrawny nerd asks for muscles or some shit, but they have the dick personality to match and that changes their image. I can't just make people like you, changing emotions isn't something I can do.”

Jason shifted, now leaning against the barrier of the summoning circle. At least the kid knew what he was doing enough to add a barrier to the spell, so Jason couldn't leave until the contract was finished or the circle was broken.

The kid was silent for a good long while, which made Jason heave a sigh to break the silence. He pushed himself off the barrier before responding. “Look, kid, just act less nerdy and people will like you, that simple. Now, send me back where I came and get back to your life. Trust me, you don't want to go to Hell for this shit.”

“No, I--,” the kid cut himself off, suddenly seeming defensive,” I wasn't going to ask you to make people like me. I was going to ask if _you_ would be my friend.”

Jason's eyes widened at that, not sure he heard the kid correctly before he continued. “I don't care if the people here like me. They're all assholes anyway, I just want someone who's not a stupid idiot like the rest of them.”

Jason broke into full-on laughter now. He hadn't laughed this hard in probably a century. “So your brilliant plan was to make friends with a fucking demon? That's so fucking dumb, kid. I'm gonna drag you to Hell for this. Is being my friend really worth your fucking soul?”

“It is to me.”

The answer made Jason go silent. Just staring, deciding whether or not this kid was really dumb enough to sell his soul to have a demon for a friend.

“Alright, you got my attention,” Jason shrugged a bit as he said,” You wanna give up your eternal soul for one friend, let's deal. What's your name? Full name, not that nickname or first name only bullshit. Contracts have to be full name.”

“Timothy Jackson Drake.”

“Nice name, kid,” Jason snorted at the slightly nerdy name to match the slightly nerdy kid,” Name's Jason.”

“And my name's bad?” Tim retorts, a bit of a chuckle. “Jason doesn't sound like the name of a demon.”

“It's not my real name, Timmy, just the one I use here in the mortal realm,” Jason teased him with the more childish name, getting an eye roll from the kid.

“Alright, let's get this party started.” Jason had a wicked grin as he spoke. He held his palm up and started chanting, another smaller spell circle formed on his hands, burned in by flames dancing across his skin.

When the burning stopped, he looked down at it and read aloud,” Details are I, Jason, promise you, Tim... friendship unbroken... for a time of 15 years or until voided by you... for the price of your eternal soul. Sound about right?”

Jason had trailed off a couple times and hadn't explained in great detail, but Tim didn't look completely lost and he considered that good enough.

“It doesn't sound wrong,” Tim sounded a bit unsure, but he didn't look like he was going to back down.

“Then all that's left is to finalize this shit,” Jason held his hand out towards Tim,” Our palms have to meet and then we're done.”

Tim hesitated, looking at the hand as though it could kill him, eyeing Jason with it.

“Can't hurt you while I'm inside the barrier,” Jason assured him,” And once the contract is finalized and the barrier's down, the contract will keep me from killing you.”

There was another moment before Tim grabbed Jason's hand, letting the skin on their palms touch. He winced as the symbols burned into his own hand and the summoning circle under Jason disappeared. Jason put an arm around Tim's shoulder.

“Looks like we're partners in crime now,” The demon smiled wickedly next to his new friend.


End file.
